Team AMBR/Skits
''The skit section idea came from the serious, comedical, and sometimes sad Skits from the Tales series. Basically they're minor conversations between the members of Team AMBR and sometimes others as well. They pretty much follow the story of the fan-fic, just to keep things as organized as possible. Examples of what a Tales skit is like: One , Two , Three , and Four . And an extra one. Small Task Aftermath (Chapter 1) '''Amber:' Man, those guys were so weak; I didn't even break a sweat. I guess this item wasn't that important if only two thugs were sent after me. Anyway, I should probably get back to the airship soon. I don't want Headmaster waiting for my report. Girls at Beacon (Chapter 1) Amber: Those girls on the ship really needed to calm down a bit. Sure they're excited to be going to the same school with each other I get that; but who knows, they might not see one another for quite a long time. And then that Schnee girl in the front seriously needs to take a chill pill. If you're going to be mad at someone for being clumsy, make sure you don't leave your things lying around. -Sigh- Let's hope I don't get stuck with them. Make Some Friends? (Chapter 1) Amber: Making some friends. I've been at this school for one year and now I'm supposed to make some friends? If I really cared I would have done so already. I've been doing everything solo up until now, so why should I? Might as well give it a shot in case I'm being graded. The Amazing Amber! (Chapter 1) Rina: Wow. Amber: What is it? Rina: You saved me that's what! That Raven guy looked pretty pissed. Amber: It was no big deal, he was making a fuss over nothing, so I thought it was necessary. Rina: He did make quite the scene. Amber walking away: Just don't get into any trouble like that again. Rina to herself: She's right, I do need to be more careful. Hey wait up! On the same Team?! (Chapter 1) Rina: I can't believe it Amber, we've just met and we're already on the same team! Amber: Yeah, I know. (Headmaster what were you thinking...It's way too early). Rina: And we get to go on our first mission too! Blaine: Can you tone it down a bit? Miles starting to walk: -sigh- I'm going to bed. Blaine walking away: Just don't do anything stupid tomorrow okay? Rina: Did I say something wrong? Amber: Don't worry about it. Let's get going. Amy?! (Chapter 2) Rina: Hey, Amy! Amber groaning: Ugh. Rina: What is it? Amber: That name... Rina looking down: Oh, don't tell me you don't like it... Amber: I really don't. Rina: S-sorry! I just thought since we've known each other for a while.. Amber: It's alright, just call me Amber. Blaine: What's wrong Amy? It's just a nickname. Amber kicking Blaine: Hah! Blaine: Hey, calm down! Rina: (Okay even he didn't deserve that...) Our first job part 1 (Chapter 2) Rina: -sigh- Miles: What's wrong? Rina playing with her thumbs: I can't believe we're going on our first mission so fast. My heart is racing so fast right now. Miles: Just calm down and take a deep breath. Rina: I'm fine, just wondering how we'll all do together is all. Blaine shrugging his shoulder: You don't get in my way, I won't get in yours. Simple as that. Amber: That's easy to say right now, but if we encounter the enemy, there's no telling what may happen. Blaine: Yeah I know; one of us could die out here (and I know who that might be). Rina yelling at him: Don't say things like that! Blaine: I'm just being honest. Amber: Even so, just be ready for when a battle comes. Flying Solo (Chapter 3) Screwing up (Chapter 3) Our first job part 2 (Chapter 4) The Christening of Amy (Chapter 4) A Dramatic Change (Chapter 4) Sticking Together (Chapter 4) Team RAVN (Chappter ??)